


The Loneliest

by LycanDelta



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut(Later...?), Implied/Referenced Suicide, Smoking, Suicidal Thoughts (?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycanDelta/pseuds/LycanDelta
Summary: Her senior year at Hope's Peak Academy, on Valentine's Day, Miu Iruma, girl genius, finds herself alone, not having received so much as even a token of affection. After a stressful, and unsuccessful day of flaunting and flirting, she finds herself taking a cigarette break on the roof in the rain, alone still. That is, until one concerned classmate, Kaede Akamatsu, intervenes.





	The Loneliest

“To become God is the loneliest achievement of them all…” Miu sighed, leaning on a balcony railing, head cushioned by her arms. A dimly lit cigarette was between her lips, fighting against the light February drizzle. 

“And I’m only a few steps below that, Bakamatsu...y’know? And yet I feel like the loneliest woman on Earth, even though I know damn well a woman like me shouldn’t be,” Miu’s voice wavered a bit with tears. Kaede’s keen musician ears picked up on the slightest sniffle over the gentle pitter-patter of the rain.  
“Especially on fucking Valentine’s Day. I don’t even believe in that bullshit! It’s just an excuse to sell hotel rooms, sex toys, chocolate, and terrible romance movies that you’re gonna end up fucking during anyways,” She huffed, a damp puff of smoke rising above her from the cigarette. Kaede couldn’t help but feel just a little bad. She herself, had received a good few tokens of affection, both platonic, romantic, or otherwise. Miu...seemingly hadn’t gotten anything, had she? Other than perhaps Kokichi making a special effort to harass her. Kaede walked up beside her, holding her umbrella over Miu. 

“What makes you better than me!? Are my udders too big? Are my mechanic’s fingers worth less than a pianist’s? Do I just constantly have dog shit on the heel of my boot that I haven’t fucking noticed?” Miu barked, eyes watery and cigarette so badly chewed between her gritting teeth that it was about to fall out. Kaede still hadn’t quite found the words. She wasn’t sure she had any, but she continued to offer the shelter of her umbrella, and give her a sympathetic look. She even sidled up to Miu, as subtly as she could, so as to not upset her, but also comfort her. 

“Why…? Why do people like you so much more, Kaede? I try and try… But people- they don’t want me. They don’t like me, the things I say and do… Kaede, what am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to be myself when I’m a fuckin’ pig?!” She howled, the cigarette slipping from between her teeth and falling several floors below to the ground. She put her head into her arms, crying just quietly enough that even Kaede had trouble hearing it. Her damp wavy hair veiled her face, once dolled up not too long for the holiday of love, now clinging to her soaked back. 

“I just think...That people don’t understand you. You’re different. Really different. It’s...not necessarily a bad thing. I’m pretty weird too, I just kinda internalize it a bit better. But you know, being weird is a sign of genius. You’re smarter than me, it’s why you’re weirder. You’re what we need, not what we want, Miu. People don’t...probably like that you’re smarter. Plus, you’re pretty...uh, intimidating someti-” 

“Shut the fuck up and save the sauté for when I’m not considering jumping off the fucking balcony, will you?!” Miu snapped, making Kaede jump a bit, but remain otherwise steadfast in shielding the other from the rain. Kaede could hear the rain getting progressively heavier around them, the smell of petrichor permeating the air. If it weren’t for circumstance, Kaede would likely find this relaxing. 

Gingerly, Kaede closed the umbrella, brushing away the layer of wavy, water-logged hair from Miu’s shoulders and neck, before putting a firm yet gentle hand of reassurance on her shoulder blade. Miu refused eye contact, despite Kaede trying to get some out of her. Just as she’d been opening a bit, of course Miu Iruma, girl genius, would have an emotional pull-out game like no other. 

“Miu. I care about you. You don’t intimidate me. I actually enjoy your company, you know that, right? You say and do wild things that nobody else does. And, deep down, you’re a good person. I know you are. That’s why you became not just any inventor, but the Ultimate Inventor, right? To make the world a better place.”

Miu still didn’t look at Kaede, but sniffled a bit, nodding ever so slightly. After a moment of silence in the rain that was already halfway towards a downpour, Miu turned quickly, and threw herself into Kaede’s chest, hugging her tight, letting out sobs into her chest. 

All of this. All these little Miu things. Kaede...couldn’t help but appreciate them. From her laugh, to the way her eyes would light up over something she was passionate about, to...the heart shaped keyhole in that sweater of hers, rain soaked. Miu was sobbing, rather grossly at that, into her chest, so Kaede held her. Stroked and detangled Miu’s now messy locks with her fingers, swaying to a Debussy tune in her head, maybe even humming it just a bit. Kaede found every bit of this endearing, in some way, even if against her better judgement. 

Right now, in this instance, where Miu’s mascara, while waterproof, was smearing onto Kaede’s favorite sweater, Miu really did have her own unique charm. Something...so...Miu. Cupping her cheek carefully, Kaede brought Miu up to look at her, pressing their foreheads together.  
“Y’know...Maybe I haven’t gotten a chance to give you my present, Miu.” 

Miu gave Kaede a confused sniffle, before Kaede closed her eyes, and leaned in, gently and rather chastly kissing Miu. Her lips were bitten up, and she smelled of cigarettes, but Kaede still...didn’t dislike the kiss. No, she definitely enjoyed it, despite the flaws. 

“C’mon. Let’s go inside, and dry off. If you want… I can give you a few more presents then, after you get rid of the cigarette smell,” Kaede smiled, still holding Miu’s cheeks. 

Miu was flustered, thankful, lovestruck, and maybe (definitely) a bit aroused, leaving her speechless. She only managed a weak, feasible nod, before Kaede beamed up at her like the sun on a rainy February day, and hugged her tight, effectively soaking Kaede’s sweater now too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you want to see more, feel free to check out the rest of my account, or send me writing reqs to my Tumblr, That-One-Werewolf-You-Might-Know! I also almost always have commissions open, with low rates, and no extra surcharge for NSFW! <3 
> 
> Feel free to let me know what you think, good and bad, or any critique, or of course, any typos! IF there's a desire for me to write an 18+ extra to this, also feel free to let me know!


End file.
